This invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording head employed in a heat-sensitive recording apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1 or 2, in a conventional heat-sensitive recording head, a number of individual heat generating resistors 2 are arranged in one line on an insulating substrate 1, or a piece of thin heat generating resistor 3 is disposed on the insulating substrate 1. Pairs of lead electrodes 4.sub.1A and 4.sub.1B, 4.sub.2A and 4.sub.2B, . . . are arranged on both sides of the heat generating resistors 2 or the heat generating resistor 3 and are electrically connected to the latter 2 or 3. When voltage is applied to the pair of lead electrodes, the heat generating resistors 2 or the heat generating resistor 3 generate heat selectively, and information can be thermally recorded on a recording sheet in contact with the heat generating resistors 2 or the heat generating resistor 3.
In order to increase the resolution of the above-described heat-sensitive recording head, it is essential to arrange the heat generating resistors 2 or the heat generating resistor 3 and the lead electrodes 4 on the insulating substrate 1 with high density and with high accuracy. Therefore, it has heretofore been considerably difficult to manufacture a heat-sensitive recording head with high resolution, and the manufactured heat-sensitive recording head is considerably expensive.